it's not fair I loved him first
by Cantarella3261
Summary: it's hard to see someone you love since the day you first saw him date someone else, This is what happened to shiro other wise known as ichigo's inner hollow and when he found out what he kept thinking at that time was "it's not fair I loved him first" mention ichihime eventually ichihichi (warning ooc) rating's up!
1. prologue

**A/U: I actually wrote this story before pretty white kitty but did not have courage to post has multiple chapters i will post it so you have something to read while i work on pretty white kitty.**

'it's raining here…again' zangetsu thought as he pulled out an umbrella a gift from ichigo when he last visited which was a few months ago.

"I don't get it. he isn't sad so why is it raining so much" he said in a low voice "oh well" he shrugged then looked over to the only other person here,

The dark side of ichigo's soul he was looking at one of the skyscrapers window like it was the most interesting thing ever 'that's strange usually he'd be complaining' he was getting soaked "hollow" the albino was startled "ichigo gave you an umbrella too right "zangetsu asked the hollow nodded but still won't look at him "then why aren't you using it"

the hollow turned his head his hair shielding his eyes "I don't mind it feels kind of refreshing" the zanpakto spirit stared at him he was hugging his leg 'he's obviously cold' .

The hollow turned back resting his chin on his knees "I'll be fine hollows don't get sick just go find out what's wrong with king this is the fifth day in a row" he said in a tone that said 'go away I want to be alone' zangetsu nodded and disappeared to the real world not noticing a drop of water sliding down the hollows cheek from his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

(zangetsu's p.o.v)

I appeared behind ichigo who was doing his homework he turned around then started staring at the water stains on my dress**(A/N: that sounds girly but I don't know what else to call it)**he looked at me and asked in a surprised voice

"it's raining?" I nodded

"for the past five days" I replied

"it can't be me I've been having the time of my life these past few days" I stared at him eyes wide … well then again it might just look like I'm staring at him "that doesn't make any sense you're the only one who can make it rain there it's your inner world" he shrugged

"sorry but like I said I've been happy I have my normal life as a substitute shinigami back, I'm getting good grades at school and I even have a girlfriend" I swear I heard a faint whimper when he said that

"who and how" I asked hoping to get more information

"inoue she confessed to me five days ago I said I'd give her a shot at dating me" ichigo said. That's when the rain started

"try asking the hollow he might be helpful" turned his chair so his whole body's facing me

"he was the one who told me to ask you" then it struck me he just wanted me to leave,

I face palmed "of course how can I forget" I muttered in a low voice. The horse is in love with his king and his feeling affected ichigo's inner world too even if it was just a little, Rain like this would mean he's really just heart broken.

(ichigo's p.o.v)

I am currently staring at zangetsu like he's gone mad "zangetsu" I called out he looked at me and said "sorry I have to go" then he disappeared…ok then first I'm gonna finish my homework I'll talk to him when I go to sleep tonight.

(zangetsu's p.o.v)

I reappeared in front of the hollow he looked up his eyes were red and puffy telling me that he's been crying for a long time

"sorry" I said as I hugged him, Pulling him on to my lap he clung on to my dress**(A/N: seriously what can I call it)** like a life line face buried in my chest

"it's not fair I loved him first" he said as he continued to cry I pressed my forehead against his shoulder as I rocked him back and forth telling him things like "it's all gonna be fine" and "don't cry" as time passed.


	3. Chapter 2

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

When I came to my inner world I noticed that the rain stopped and also i saw something really unexpected my hollow was curled upon zangetsu's lap and zangetsu hugging him the hollow look like he is sleeping zangetsu looked up at me

"what happened?" I asked

"he's going through something that he doesn't understand and had a nervous breakdown he should be okay now" he said in a low voice not wanting to wake up the hollow, I nodded a little confused

"what caused this" I asked

"the rain started five days ago at the exact same time when that human girl said that she loves you and you started dating her" zangetsu said before looking down on the hollow

"he has been in love with you for a long time ichigo, He just doesn't know how to express it emotions are new to him and his emotions sometime effect your inner world too usually it's just a little bit but this time it must have hit him pretty hard I've never seen him so weak" I stared at my zanpakuto spirit and said

"you're kidding right hollows don't have hearts they can't feel" I said I think I saw the hollow twitch

"he's an inner hollow if he doesn't have a heart that means you don't have one either!" he said his voice wasn't low anymore it was obvious he was angry I looked at the hollow

"he's soaked" I moved closer

"there's no way he can get warm here bring him to my room" zangetsu looked at me surprised but stood up we both appeared to my room, He was holding the hollow bridal style and then he laid the hollow down on my bed then he disappeared.

I pick my hollow up he wasn't as heavy as I thought he'd be in fact he's really light and walked to the bathroom turning on the hot water and waiting for it to get warm I got a clean set of clothes for him which was my boxers and a t-shirt it was easy to take off his clothes and bath him with my eyes closed I pulled the drain and wrap a towel around him then redressed him he's a bit smaller than me ,he's thinner too…he's almost built like a girl version of me minus the breasts and… my face lit up as I stopped myself from going further .

I walked back to my bedroom I put him down on my bed 'after all that he's still sleeping' and then i looked the clock '12:00 am thank god it's a Friday night' I crawled in bed with my inner hollow sneaking my arms around his waist hugging him close to my body to keep him warm he snuggled closer to me then I started to fall asleep.

**A/U: Thank you for reading i hope you are always appreciated(^-^)**


	4. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of my hollow whimpering and crying he kept calling my name but his eyes are still closed he must be dreaming.

I started shaking him trying to wake him up then his eyes opened up saw me and crawled away

"how did I get here" I'm loving his expression wide eyes and a blush painting his cheeks

I smiled at him and said "you were getting soaked in my inner world so I brought you here to warm you up"

then I crawled up in front of him "zangetsu told me" he blushed and looked away from me

I chuckled and asked "why didn't you tell me before If I knew I would have turned down inoues confession"I moved in closer till our lips were only a few centimeters far

"I was afraid of how you would react" he said in a low voice I could tell that he was on the verge of crying I used both my hands to cup his cheeks

"you're so adorable" I said before connecting our lips he was stunned for a moment but started to kiss back then he wrapped his arms around my shoulders long pale fingers toying with my brightly colored hair I wrapped my arms around his waist to pull him closer and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance he shyly opened up his mouth I thrust my tongue into his mouth coaxing his tongue for a sensual dance and a battle for dominance.

(Hollow ichigo's p.o.v)

Is this a dream if so I don't want to wake up king was kissing me,

My mouth was open our tongues tangled together I tried my best to dominate him but my efforts were wasted when he drew my tongue into his mouth and started sucking on it I moaned but was muffled by the kiss I could feel him smiling _bastard_

I broke the kiss for much needed air ichigo was smirking his forehead rested on mine

"then what about the orihime girl" ichigo stared at me and smiled

"I'll break it off with her tomorrow but now. I'm sleepy" he fell down on the bed pulling me with him I let out an unmanly yelp and shot him a dirty look he chuckled and pulled me closer and buried his nose in my snowy white locks then we fell asleep.

**A/U: Reviews are appreciated (^^)**

**fun fact: when i read through the reviews i smile like an idiot.(/)**


	5. Chapter 4

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

I woke up finding the hollow still in my arms I tried to wake him up but he mumbled 'five more minutes' then turned his back facing me.

Then an evil thought crossed my mind I licked him from his shoulders up to his neck then licked his earlobe causing him to jump and let out a squeak

"okay okay I'm up" he sat up and stared at me and pouted…adorable

"sorry I couldn't resist shiro" I said before giving him a peck on the lips

"shiro?" he asked

"I just thought I might as well give you a name but shiro's like a pet name for you" I said before getting up and stretching

"then what's ma' real name" he asked I looked at him and smiled

"hichigo ogichi shirosaki" he stared at me then asked

"the 'h' on hichigo represents hollow, Ogichi is ichigo backwards and shiro means white and kuro means black so basically the opposite of you right?"I smiled and pecked his lips

"that's correct now let's go have some breakfast my family isn't home so there's no need to worry" then he got up and we went down stairs.

Breakfast was interesting I never thought that shiro would like cinnamon toast but then again there's a lot I don't know about him,

after breakfast we moved to the couch to watch some t.v. i took up most space on the couch stretching my legs so shiro sat on my lap his head resting on my chest as his legs tangled with mine my arms around his waist "ne ichigo what about the girl" he asked I stared at him for a moment before reaching to grab my phone dialing inoue's number

"hey orihime it's me ichigo"

"oh! hi kurosaki-kun I was just about to call you are you free today?" oh god this won't end well

"inoue we need to talk"

"a-about what kurosaki-kun" I exhaled

"listen I don't think it's gonna work out" she was silent for a while

"is this because of last time, I-I'm sorry that I gave you food poisoning"

"no it's not that"

"t-hen what is it" I could hear her sobs I feel guilty and I looked down to see shiro staring at me I tighten my grip around his waist

"It's not your fault I-I just fell for someone else"

"is it…k-ku-kuchiki-san"

"no it's not rukia"

"oh! can you tell me who it is"

"no I'm sorry I'll tell everybody soon but not now"

"I understand….you never felt anything from the start have you"

"no I always saw you more as a little sister "

"oh ok…well then*sob*i'll see you at school then" then the line went dead.

I hugged shiro close to me my forehead on his shoulder he hugged me back "I feel guilty" I whispered

He cupped my cheeks then lightly brush his lips against mine and said "what's done is done you're mine now and I won't ever give you up" I smirked at him any feeling of guilt gone when he kissed me.

I rested my forehead against his and said "forever yours" he smiled at me then kissed me again petal soft lips lightly touching mine "forever mine" he whispered between our lips.

**A/U:This is chapter four i don't want to end it here but i'm stuck so if you have any suggestions you can pm me or leave a review of what should happen next.**

**Because if i do this by myself it might take a long time for another chapter to get out.**


	6. Chapter 5

(Ichigo's p.o.v.)

It's been about three month since Shiro confessed and we've been together ever since every time I go out to fight a hollow he's usually fine with it in fact sometimes he begged to come along,

But this time he had tried to keep me from leaving when my hollow badge screeched I had no idea what was going on but I wasn't going to let the hollow run loose and judging from the spiritual pressure it was about an adjuchas level.

It was a miracle that I out ran him though he's probably going to be mad but I could always kiss him until he can't remember why he was angry anymore.

When I got to the location I was surprised when I saw an adjuchas level hollow trying to 'find a mate' I disposed of it quickly to find out later by Urahara that it was hollow mating season in which hollows find a perfect mate to spend the rest of their lives with this information shocked me according to Urahara hollows challenge each other to any kind of duel in order to see if they're worthy and that since female hollows are very limited there is a way for male hollow to get pregnant as well so that means Shiro could also get pregnant ….

Well then after Urahara tried to get information out of me for why I blushed at that last part I went home got into my body kicked goat face in the face and went up to my room telling Yuzu that I'm skipping dinner and went up to my room where I'm greeted by Shiro glomping me causing my back to hit the door behind me,

then he kissed me taking advantage of my shock to slip his tongue into my mouth causing my back to slide down the door then he pulled away resting his chin on my shoulder

"don't do that again I was worried sick I thought some hollow was going to…" he was trembling against me

"sorry" I said in a low voice I didn't know I'd make him worry this much I hugged his waist trying to calm him down, he let out a shaky breath then asked

"it's ok no one marked you as your mate and you didn't get hurt" he moved his chin from my shoulder and stared to kiss my neck

"Shiro? What are yo-ohh" I let out a groan when he bit the crook of my neck hard enough to break the skin yet all I felt was pleasure no pain at all then he pulled away to stare into my eyes his lips close to mine our breath mingled

"now no one else can mark you" he said before he kissed me again I moaned at the coppery taste in his mouth. Then his hand traveled down to remove my shirt I knew where this was going

"w-wait Shiro we shouldn't"

"you did this to yourself you outran me this morning" he said before sealing his lips over mine again and ground his hips down on my half hard erection this action caused me to moan in his mouth "besides I know you want this" he purred out, shit! There was no getting out of this

**A/U: i'm such a tease... but just in case it wasn't so painfully obvious there will be lemon in the next chapter my first time ever writing lemon i'm so nervous and excited :3**


	7. Chapter 6

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

If there months ago someone had told me that my hollow was in love with me I would have smacked them on the upside of the head and called them crazy.

But here I am three month later pinning my inner hollow to my bed licking, sucking and biting his nipples while my hands are massaging his clothed erection watching him wither and squirm beneath me I made quick work at his pants leaving him stark naked his erection stood proudly head dripping with precum .

I went to open my drawer to find lube I'm not as gullible as most people believed I picked up on some rumors and gossips I knew shiro would be hurt if I didn't use lube or prepped him I turned back to see Shiro stroking his erection…..well…hot damn!

I climbed in front of him to kiss him then thrust my middle finger in I heard him whimper

"does it hurt?"

"no just feels weird" he replied in a shaky voice I added the second finger and started stretching him I knew this would hurt so I went down to his erection licking the underside of it before licking the head gathering the precum I heard Shiro moan at this hips bucking as a silent plea for more I took him in half way causing him to moan at the pleasure this action was giving him clearly distracted from the pain I added another finger before deep throating him and sucked hard making him moan out my name then my fingers tapped a spot inside him that made him go wild 'so that's his prostate'

"Ichigo -mnn- more _please_" I felt my dick twitch in my pants wanting to comply to that request.

I released his erection and pulling my fingers out of him before I spread lube on my dick then lining myself with his twitching hole before my hips snapped forward filling Shiro with a single thrust

"oh shit! You're tight" I groaned out working in shallow thrusts shifting every now and then to find shiro's –"oh god~ ichi hit that again" yeah that.

I drew out slowly leaving only the tip before slamming in full-force perfectly abusing his prostate his reaction was crazy back arched head rolled back to hit one of the pillows mouth open in a silent scream I went in to whisper next to his ear

"like that?" I manage to say in the huskiest voice I could do now

"oh fuck yes! Harder, faster and don't stop" as soon as those words left his mouth I started a brutal pace diving in and out perfectly abusing that particular happy spot inside him earning me mewls and moans from the albino beneath me

he started to nuzzle and lick the spot he bit earlier causing me to growl possessively before thrusting in as hard as I can that was it Shiro's eyes went wide he screamed my name as he came I grunted as the tight heat wrapping my member pulsed and constricted around me brought me over the edge ridding out my orgasm with slow shallow thrusts filling Shiro while biting around the same spot that he bit me leaving a hickey.

Then I heard someone banging at my door "ichi-nii are you ok? i heard screaming" Karin shouted from behind the door "yeah i'm ok i just had a nightmare" I said "ok then" then I heard her leave Shiro wrapped his arm around me then pulled me in until our noses were touching "that was close huh" he said in a tired voice "yeah" I kissed him lightly before pulling out hugging him close to me then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/U: well there you go my first lemon!hope you liked it.**

**and as some of you may know the reasons for the slow updates are because of school while i love writing stories school's more important but don't worry i daydream a lot in classes so i can write the plot lines that i think of when i come home.**

**i will try my best to update every weekend but if not be patient and send me a pm every now and then to check on me if you think it's taking too long.**


	8. Chapter 7

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

"GOOD MORNING ICHI-_thud_-" I heard my dad attempting to break down my door _'that's strange I _don't remember locking it' _**'yer welcome king'**__ 'Shiro?' __**'The one and only'**__ 'Where are you?' __**'in yer inner world'**__ 'enjoying yourself?' __**'very'**_I heard him purred out

_'what are you doing I there!' _I heard him chuckle_**'napping'**__ 'where?' __**'Zangetsu's cloak it's so nice and snug. Shouldn't you be going to school?'**__ 'no it's a Sunday' __**'your dad wakes you up on weekends?'**__'yeah' __**'must sucks'**_ I chuckled at that last part before changing then going downstairs to have breakfast ,

Then going outside to go for a walk then I felt a very familiar presence at the park _'Grimmjow'_ I immediately ran to see people lying on the floor unconscious while a man with bright blue hair grinned at me

"yo" he said before walking I my direction

"long time no see kurosaki" his grin curled downward in a frown then he grabbed my throat lifting me off my feet

"whoa here I was risking my life to come and find you to mate with you" his grip tightened around my throat

"here you are with a mark on your neck" I struggled to get away from him

"so who mated with ya?" I couldn't concentrate anymore my vision began to fade

_am I really gonna die like this?_

"Me!" I heard someone say before Grimmjow screamed in pain I fell on to the floor on my hands and knee trying to catch my breath,

I looked up to see Shiro holding his white zangetsu and Grimmjow holding his bloodied arm staring at Shiro eye's wide "you!" he shouted

"yeah long time no see kitty now go away before I decide to kill you!" Shiro shouted back his reiatsu flaring as a warning "_tch_" Grimmjow said before opening a garganta and leaving.

Shiro immediately turned around with a worried look on his face then crouched down in front of me "are you ok?" he asked "yeah thank-" I was cut off when he hugged me "_ahem_" I turned around to see Renji,Rukia,Chad,Uryu and Orihime staring at us I'm looking nervously at them while Shiro growled at Orihime .Rukia was the first to break the ice "Ichigo care to tell us why your inner hollow is hugging you!" Rukia said "well..uh-"_** 'well now would be a good time to tell them' **_I gulped and said "we're together"

**…. meanwhile in las noches ….**

(Grimmjow's p.o.v)

"so you Ignored my orders again in order to go and find kurosaki Ichigo in order to mate him?" aizen said in a stern voice he was clearly mad at me

"yeah but I found out something interesting" I said then he looked at me and gave me a look that said 'tell-me-before-i-decapitate-you' I swallowed and said

"kurosaki Ichigo was already marked by his inner hollow and judging from the reiatsu the hollow's pregnant" there was clear shock on his face before he returned to the 'calm aizen'

"interesting a perfect hollow-shinigami hybrid. Grimmjow Ulquiorra go to the world of the living and capture the inner hollow and Szayel do as much research you can on hollow's pregnancy we won't want our new guest to feeling uncomfortable"

Ulquiorra nodded and turned to me obviously wanting to get this done as soon as possible so he could get the revenge he wanted from the inner hollow while Szayel grinned and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose his motives were different from me and Ulquiorra he just wanted to study the inner hollow. 'kurosaki it's time for payback'

**A/U: so who was expecting that. i was originally thinking that soul society would be the one to capture shiro (as suggested from Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo) but a lot of stories used that already so szayel gets to experiment on shiro!**

**also this is an m-preg (shocking... i kid you should have seen that one coming) so shiro will have kids.**


	9. Chapter 8

…at urahara's shop…

(Shiro's p.o.v)

I am not amused….not one bit….FIRST! The damn kitty tried to kill my king! And his so called 'friends' Are questioning him about his relationship with me! I know it's weird but FOR GODS SAKE SOMEONE ASK IF HE'S OKAY FIRST!

So now I'm sitting in a corner silently sipping my tea while Ichigo talks to his friends if I were to talk now it would not be good so I can hear Zangetsu-san telling me to stay calm

"HE'S A DAMN HOLLOW!" screamed the red headed baboon so far king has gotten the giant and the quincy to shut up I refuse to count the princess because she insisted on sulking in the opposite corner from me.

And the midget well she's right next to the baboon trying to talk some 'sense' into Ichigo.

Then the shop keeper came in front of me smiling and said

"You're pregnant aren't you" I was so shocked I choked on my tea and accidentally let go of the cup so it was now broken on the floor then all eyes were on me and the shop keeper

"what? I knew about their relationship a while ago so I'm not shocked" Ichigo looked stunned I'm sure my face looks exactly the same

"what?" we both asked at the same time

"congratulations Ichigo you're gonna be dad~" the shop keeper said in a sing-a-song tone before walking out everybody went silent .

the baboon was first to recover he walked in front of me pulling me up by my shirt and said

"what did you do" he said in a threatening tone.I scowled at him

"nothing that's any of your business" and with that his face got as red as his hair

"why you little!" he looked like he was going to punch me I closed my eyes and waited for the impact that never came I opened my eyes to see the quincy holding him

"that's enough! He may be a hollow but the kids inside him might not be you wouldn't want to harm them would you?" I'd be offended if it wasn't true

"is this true kurosaki-kun you left me for him?" I heard the princess say oh no you are not going to make play the guilt card on him he's got enough shit to deal with.

Ichigo hanged his head down for a moment I swear if it's the last thing I do I'm gonna kill that bitch "orihime now isn't the time to talk about that" the midget said

"i might not support the decision but what done is done we can't change that" and with that the princess ran out of the shop crying music to my ears then the midget turned to Ichigo "me and renji will go to the soul society to report that grimmjow has returned but we will not inform them about you and your _boyfriend_" I had a staring contest with her for a moment before she left.

"so what about you guys?" I asked the two remaining people in the shop ishida pushed his glasses up before saying

"as long as you don't harm other people I'm ok with it besides anything the soul society's against I will side with it if it's for a friend's happiness" chad looked at Ichigo and said

"I don't have a problem with it" and with that Ichigo smiled

"Thanks guys. I'm going home it's been a long day" then we left.

When ichigo got home he had dinner and then went straight to his bedroom like always I was sitting on his bed playing with a rubix cube,

then he lifted my chin up and kissed me I immediately hooked my arms around his neck then I opened parted my lips slightly to let his tongue play with mine the rubix cube fell down snapping us back to reality

"aww man now I need to find something else to keep me occupied while I'm here"I said Ichigo chuckled slightly

"I'll get you a new one"

"promise?"

"promise"

"hey ichi?"

"yes shiro?"

"are you happy that I'm pregnant" he looked stunned for a moment

"yes, I am and I wouldn't have had it any other way" I smiled and kissed him again before leaving to go back to his inner world.

**A/U:not much to say here.**

**reviews are appreciated :)**


	10. Chapter 9

(Grimmjow's p.o.v)

if I remember the plan right I don't have to do shit. Ulquiorra told me to stand guard and keep out of trouble…worst…mission…ever…. So right now I'm sitting on the roof playing with a cat that can't see me it looks really annoyed you would be too if someone keeps yanking your tail and yet you turn around to see absolutely nothing….my god I'm bored.

(Ulquiorra's p.o.v)

The plan is simple Szayel gave me the necessary equipment to enter kurosaki's mind while he's sleeping, capture his inner hollow and leave. Now I'm in his mind watching the inner hollow sleep on one of the buildings. What I'd give to kill him right now the creature that made me perish but my self-control is better than grimmjow's I will get the job done by any means necessary with that I quickly hooked the collar with the inner hollow's neck and left kurosaki's inner world.

(shiro's p.o.v)

What's happening! One minute I was sleeping now I'm on the roof with a collar around my neck and grimmjow's sitting in front of me "Grimmjow open a garganta we're leaving" my captor said judging from the voice it was that emo espada I defeated "finally!" Grimmjow said before standing in front of me before opening one of those gargata thingies I felt panic seized me 'they're kidnapping me'i struggled to escape. Ulquiorra quickly held his and against my neck and whispered in my ear "resistance is futile" then he hit one of my pressure points causing me to black out.

(Grimmjow's p.o.v)

"he isn't dead is he?" I asked

"of course not aizen-sama ordered that he is captured alive and unharmed" Ulquiorra said as he went into the garganta with me following him. Well at least the mission was a success I wonder how long it will take for Ichigo to notice.

By the time we arrived in las noches the hollow was awake but he was already locked in one of the prison rooms speaking of which the prisoners room is nicer than my room bigger cleaner and there was much more furniture guess aizen wasn't kidding when he said he didn't want the 'guest' to feel uncomfortable.

"welcome to las noches" Aizen had arrived in the room to probably tell the hollow his plan

The hollows head snapped in his direction "YOU AGAIN! don't you ever get bored of kidnapping people" he shouted .Aizen just chuckled and said "not at all"

"well I'm sick of it"

"my apologies but I would very much like to keep you here"

"what's your plan?"

"I plan on waging war against the soul society and this time kurosaki won't be interfering. I will basically hold you and the children you will bear hostage"

"what makes you think Ichigo won't come?"

"because if you die so does he it doesn't matter if he cares for you or not but the fact is one of you cannot live with another dead" and with that the hollow shut up. Then aizen left with ulquiorra only leaving me in the room with him "if you need anything feel free to ask you are being watched 24/7 so you can't escape make yourself comfortable you're gonna be here for a long time" I told him before I left hearing a sob before I closed the door.

**A/U: sorry for the slow update i've been busy lately thanks to my english teacher miss amphawan(yes that's a thai name)she will be my enemy for the rest of this school year.**

**anyways enough about me how do you think ichigo would react to this news?will he come save shiro? find out in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 10

**.…human world 4 a.m. (about half an hour since shiro's kidnapping)….**

(ichigo's p.o.v)

'ichigo!' I groaned at the screaming voice in my head

'yes zangetsu'

'shirosaki is missing' I instantly flew up from my bed

'what!'

'he's gone missing'

'how? A-and when' I immediately panicked

'this isn't right where's shiro!' then suddenly rukia and renji came in

"Ichigo we felt an arrancar reiatsu here are you ok?" renji said

"yeah but shiro's missing" rukia's eyes narrowed at that

"look the soutaicho wants us to bring you to the soul society let's talk about this later" i really didn't want to go right now my first priority is to find shiro but there's a good chance this is really important and they will get me to attend this meeting one way or another also I might get a lead on where shiro might be.

I exited my body and went to urahara's shop where chad ,uryuu and orihime were waiting for me "you guys got called too" everyone nodded "the senkaimon is ready"said Urahara then we went to the soul society .

**…the meeting…**

Every captain was here along with a few other people "everyone quiet! we have gotten a video conference with aizen" said some lieutenant before four other shinigami I didn't know came in with something that looked like a really big t.v.

Then aizen was on t.v. along with his espada's everyone seemed to be alive

"hello everyone" he said

"aizen!"I shouted

"yes kurosaki?"he answered his voice was calm

"where's shiro" he looked at a pinked haired espada before said espada lifted a remote and turned something on. Then there was a mini screen at the bottom left of the big screen showing a pure white room with a figure lying down on an also pure white bed "shiro!" I saw him jerked at the sound of my voice "ichigo? ichigo where are you?"aizen then chuckled and said "I'm having a video conference with him and the rest of the gotei 13 shirosaki" at that explanation he slumped back on the bed and started crying. I felt my heart clench painfully at this before the pink haired espada turned the video of shiro off "poor thing just stopped crying a moment ago" aizen stated my hand were balled in a fist as I shook in frustration shiro was hurt why couldn't I do anything to stop it?

"what do you want" I said trying to keep my voice calm

"for you not to participate in the upcoming war" my head snapped up to look at him

"as you can see I'm holding your inner hollow prisoner until after the war if you survive it he will be returned to you"

"and what about the kid"I asked

"actually it's _kids_ he is going to have twins in about a month or so" Grimmjow cut aizen off before he could say anything

"anything else you would like to share Grimmjow?" aizen asked

"nah"

"very well now if you try to come and rescue him I will kill him thus killing you also same goes for if you participate in the war. As for the kids I will train them to fight in the upcoming war." I was about to lose it until someone put their hand on my shoulder

"when is this war?" the soutaicho asked

"well I will have to wait for the kids to grow so with help from the special elixir I'd say in about five months" aizen stated

"very well then" then he tapped his staff on the floor ending the video conference.

Then the old man turned to the captains "train as hard as you can to prepare for the war we will not be missing anyone this time" then he looked at me "especially you kurosaki" "what!?" I shouted "you expect me to fight them even if it means shiro's death!"

"this I agree if the hollow dies so does kurosaki" said the freaky 12th squad captain

"then separate them" the old man ordered then the scientist grinned "my pleasure" that was all I heard before blacking out.

**A/N: oh god this was not how i wanted it to turn out but i wanted this story to be longer since each chapter is really short.**

**so basically ichigo will have to escape from mayuri before he can go rescue shiro any advice on writing fight scenes?**

**also any ideas for the kids? (mainly names and appearences)**

**feel free to review :D**


	12. Chapter 11

(Ichigo's p.o.v)

It's been three months since I've been in the soul society . it only took two months to completely shut me away from shiro separating us it felt horrible I was devastated. The last month was recovery in the fourth division barracks chad, uryuu and orihime visited me from time to time orihime more often than the others she always tried to convince me to forget about him 'What a selfish bitch' I thought every single time she came over.

For now I'm in my bedroom in the human world apparently Urahara told my dad everything so this happened

"Ichigo get up were going to train" I heard my dad say while I was faking to be asleep. I sat on the side of the bed rubbing my eyes.

"Why?"

"Well if we're going to go rescue your boyfriend then we better train. Now c'mon we're going to urahara's" I immediately snapped my head up to stare at him. He doesn't seem to be kidding. I reached out to grab my substitute shinigami badge and slammed it into my chest I left my body on the bed then turned back to smile at my dad.

"Thanks goat face" then we flash stepped to urahara's shop.

(shiro's p.o.v)

I couln't hear zangetsu anymore. Grimmjow told me the soul society had separated us so that Ichigo could participate in the war. _I felt alone_ completely stranded I couldn't get mad at Ichigo but the thought of never seeing him again just kills me.

I'm three months in the pregnancy meaning that I would give birth soon, sooner than I thought when I felt my stomach starting to hurt I immediately knew that the kids were coming a screech was heard echoing in my room as I tried to push the kid out. _This hurt so bad_ then I heard crying my instinct then was to hug my children one was a boy and the other a girl I felt _happy_ somehow.

"magnificent we will be taking them now" then I felt someone took them away it was Szayel Ulquiorra and Grimmjow was behind them. He studied the kids for a second before he grimaced and gave me the girl. I was shocked _'I can't feel her pulse!'_.

"we have no need for a dead one" and with that he left with Grimmjow leaving only me and Ulquiorra in the room. I started to cry hugging my daughters corpse close to my body _'I really am alone' now_ then I felt a hand brush my shoulder I looked up to see Ulquiorra staring at me

"let me have her for a moment" I hugged her closer

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER!" I shouted at him. He stared at her for a moment then put his hand on her back then I felt his let a little of his reiatsu shocking her then she started to cry.

"it is a method to restart a hearts beating" then he stepped backwards .

"she might be weak but at least she's alive" and with that he left.

I looked down at her to see curious golden orbs surrounded by a sea of midnight black staring at me I smiled at her and hugged her again. 'She's like a spark of light in the darkness giving me hope when everything seemed lost' I kissed her forehead feeling a tear roll down my cheeks.

**A/N:two chapters in one week well ain't this a treat. i think that i've been ignoring my other story for too long so i will devote my time into writing it so this story might not be updated in a while sorry.**

**P. next time there will be a time skip and i still need a name for shiro's son so help please.**


	13. Chapter 12

Two months later about 3 weeks before the war

(Shiro's p.o.v)

I'm standing in a place that I'm all too familiar with, which is my bedroom or as aizen calls it the prison room. Well anyways I just came into the room seeing a spot of orange in the middle of the room. my oldest sora playing with the little hollow puppy that always follow yammy around

"sora?" at the mention of this name he looked at me and smiled he looked just like Ichigo bright orange hair and warm honey brown eyes.

"ma!"

"Where's your sister?" he looked out the window. Then suddenly there was a sound of a hollow screeching if I could get paler I think I would.

"hikari!" no response

"damn!" I muttered before running out to see if she was ok

Blood everywhere the only thing that stood out was a little child with deadly pale skin and snow white hair sucking on a little piece of a hollow mask that was ripped out from the elephant sized hollow lying next to her, it was panting gasping for air for some reason it wasn't dead.

"w-hy _-cough-_ didn't …you kill me" the hollow said

"your sins cannot be erased by death you shall atone for them by being a slave to us" surprised… yeah I have no idea where she got the attitude

"kari" she turned to face me

"hai?"

"what'd he do" I said pointing to the hollow

"he tried to find you and kill you" damn it's hard to get mad at her "and I was hungry" _…-sigh-_

"next time tell me ok?" she nodded "now let's get you cleaned".

We got some low ranked arrancar to take the hollow to aizen and now he's been added to the growing list of hikari's fraccion. Not all of them joined like this some of them were actually saved by kari I really don't approve of my daughter fighting but what can I do? … well at least she's strong. As for sora he tends to hand out with Grimmjow and spar with him surprisingly they get along well.

I was snapped out of my musing when I heard a knock on the door _"_come in" the door opened revealing szayle

"hope I'm not interrupting. But aizen-sama wants the brat for training" he stated. Kari who was sitting on my lap hissed at him.

"maybe next time" I said

"-tch- at this rate she will fall behind her brother" he said "aizen-sama won't be happy"

And with that he left. Kari snuggled close to me then I gently patted her waiting for her to fall asleep it wasn't long before she did and I followed her into dreamland.

(third person's p.o.v)

a strange reiatsu appeared in the distance making the snow haired girl wake up and tried to sense it .it was far away but she couldn't trust it if she didn't know it then it suddenly disappeared making her even more confused .so she snuck out of bed and went outside she passed multiple people on the way they asked her where she was going and they received a 'none of your business' in return.

Reaching her destination she found nothing but she didn't give up the strangers could be a danger to her family if she didn't find them now who knows what they might do to her friends(her fraccion), her brother or worst of all her mother. Shaking her head to get rid of the horrible thoughts that were making her reiatsu flare dangerously making any hollow that knew her ran away but some were just stupid enough to try and kill her.

Dodging a strike to her head she got a glimpse of the hollow it looked like a grasshopper and it was about the size of a fully grown man. She was about to attack it but then a man in a black cloak had killed it. The man turned around giving her a full view of what he looked like "oi are you ok" she nodded hesitantly while questions ran through her head. _Who is he?, why can't I sense his reiatsu? , who are the other men in black cloak behind him? , were they the intruders? and finally why does this man look so much like sora?_

**A/U: sorry for taking so long i've been busy with personal issues but it's all solved now so i'll go back to updating weekly (hopefully).so how do you guys like the kids so far? sora (sky) and hikari (light) and thank you to everyone who sent me names but i liked sora the best but i might use the other names too (mostly for hikari's fraccion) so don't be sad if you name wasn't chosen for shiro's son.**


	14. Chapter 13

(ichigo's p.o.v)

After months of training I'm finally here Hueco Mundo .this place is the same sand, dead trees and some rocks but what was I expecting a grass field yeah I don't think this place is going to change anytime soon.

"Ichigo-san put this cloak on so no one can sense you" I turned around to see Urahara handing me a cloak. I nodded putting the cloak on then I turned to see chad, uryuu, Urahara and dad doing the same. orihime isn't here because she didn't want to come and Urahara is just here to open a garganta for when we leave.

Suddenly uryuu's head snapped up "hide!" he whispered so that only our group could hear

"why are we hiding?" I asked then uryuu pointed to a little kid in who was standing in the middle of the desert. she was small about the size of a four year old child, she had long white hair which half of it was tied up in the middle of her head ,deadly pale skin and eyes like any other normal hollow and she had a scrawl on her face other than that she was wearing an outfit that resembled orihime's when she was captured by aizen.

She scanned the area trying to find something after a while she looked down and her reiatsu started to flare dangerously making some hollows flee from her but there was one that tried to kill her thankfully she ducked in time. Without any hesitation I ran out and slice the hollow's mask making it let out a screech and then it disappeared.

I turned to face the girl asking if she was ok she nodded hesitantly and then stared at me. Then suddenly a blue arrow flew passed me and made a little cut on her cheek making her squeak and run away.

"the hell uuryu!"

"look at what she was wearing she might have been working with aizen. And if she was we had to kill her before she could tell anyone else" well that made sense but still

(Hikari's p.o.v)

Who were those people! They're defiantly a threat…. Well at least the one who shot me is just what was that any ways? Doesn't matter as long as I'm hiding behind this rock they won't find me.

Then suddenly someone walked passed me

"well well if it isn't the shinigami and his friends" cirucci? What's she doing here? The group went into fighting position

"I would report you to aizen –sama but I'll kill you myself!" then she released her sword.

A shinigami? Aizen told me to beware of them and don't trust them but come to think of it isn't he a shinigami too and further more mom doesn't like him and so do I, so why do I have to listen to him?

"CIRUCCI" I shouted gaining the attention of everyone there

"ahh the little princess how may I assist you" she asked to which I replied

"leave them alone!" her eyes narrowed a bit

"sorry but I can't do that now can I? now run along and go play with your brother or something "

I increased my reiatsu slamming her into the ground.

"you leaving or not?" she looked at me with fear evident in her eyes

"n-no!"

"too bad then" then I charged up a cero on my finger tip and blew her head off.

The group looked at me with fear in their eyes. I don't like it… I'm going home

"w-wait" I turned to them seeing the one with orange hair was the one who told me to wait.

"why did you help us" I looked away to think for a while

"you remind me of my brother also cirucci was annoying" then i walked away. "oh and another thing if you do something i see as a threat to me or my family i will kill you"

**A/N: aww hikari's a little killer just like her mother. and yet as protective as her father.**


	15. Chapter 14

(hikari's p.o.v)

Walking down the halls of las noches could possibly drive a person insane all white for as long as you can see…. Oh wait there's something orange running in front of me and it's being followed by followed by yammy wait WHAT!

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" yammy yelled sora just kept running. Until he hit someone when he looked up at the person to see tasuke he immediately hid behind him.

"what seems to be the problem young master?" tasuke is tall he has black hair and blue eyes his hair looks I should probably go help sora but with him here I think he can handle yammy after all that is his zanpakuto spirit.

I don't really think sora's zanpakuto is all that special it's just a sword which in shikai the guard turns into a shape of the hand depending on if he's using hollow or shinigami powers. In the shinigami version the hand is holding a sky blue crystal that makes him able to spawn hands anywhere, and as for the hollow version the hand looks like it's being pierced by the sword, and that's all I know about it sora doesn't like to use his hollow powers very much since he discovered his shinigami one's first.

"n-nothing" yammy said snapping me out of my musing then walking past me.

"kari" I looked at sora who was still standing behind tasuke "aizen-san wants to see you. Y'know about how you were outside"

"yeah I'm not going" sora looked at me stunned

"why?"

"I have nothing to say to him" he studied me for a minute

"you saw something didn't you"… well there's no hiding anything from him. I walked to him and covered his eyes letting him see what I saw.

"if you see him don't be scared unless he tries to attack you or mom" and I walked away

(Sora's p.o.v)

He looks so much like me and mom who is he? Could he be dad? No that's impossible aizen-san said dad abandoned us.

'have you considered the possibility that he might be lying master?'

I froze 'no there's no… he can't' I slumped down on the ground 'I don't know anymore'

"sora honey whats wrong?" I looked up to see mom standing in front of me

"mommy" I got up "where's dad" mom froze at my question and looked down

"I don't know dear"

"did he really abandon us?"

"no he didn't" we were both quiet for a little while

"what does he look like?" I asked breaking the silence, mom smiled a bit

"exactly like you" then I smiled that guy is our dad!

Then there was a big boom behind me I turned around to see hikari fighting with…. Nnoitra-san?

"C'MON KID RELEASE YOUR SWORD SHOW ME YOUR PROGRESS!" oh right she skipped training today

She kept dodging the attacks "rather not" yep typical hikari. After a while she slammed his head into the floor ending the match.

Moms eyes narrowed "HIKARI SHIROSAKI!" hikari flinched at moms tone "where have you been young lady!"

"m'sorry I won't do it again" hikari quickly replied with fear evident in her eyes. Moms the only one kari ever listens to it's always been like that and I never want it to change.

**A/U: review? they motivate me to update faster.**


	16. Chapter 15

(sora's p.o.v)

There was a meeting concerning the espada today we were ordered not to spy on them. But that hasn't stop hikari before. So right now we're in a little secret room that has really thin walls and a hole for hikari to look out of to spy on the meeting. Normally she wouldn't bother spying on them but they called mom in too so of course she was gonna spy on them.

"We suspect that kurosaki Ichigo is here" aizen said making mom froze

"How? "Mom said "you can't be serious"

"Yes I am Szayel detected his reiatsu a while back" kari growled low in her throat glaring daggers at Szayel

"So what are you going to kill us now?"

"No, we'll dispose of him once and for all"

I came out of the little room dragging hikari with me, carefully hiding the entrance so that we don't get caught.

"We have to warn him"

"No!"

"Come on hikari we have to save him he might be our dad"

"I don't want to!"

"Why not"

"I hate him"

"You don't even know him"

"I have enough reasons to!" she shouted anger evident in her eyes "what took him so long. Why didn't he come to save us earlier? Didn't he know that the only memory of mom I had when I was a kid was of ma crying every day for _months_"

"_kari_" I looked at her pleadingly "there had to be a reason for it all. I mean why would he be back now if not to rescue mom?"

"do whatever you want. What use can he be when he couldn't even protect his own family" and with that she left.

_**None of them noticed the figure clad in black who was hiding next to them listening to their conversation.**_

I tried to sense his reiatsu but I couldn't find it 'damn if only kari was here she's better at this stuff' I shook my head _'no she already said she wouldn't help'_

Then suddenly I was pulled behind a pillar. I was about to scream but then a hand covered my mouth "I'm not looking for trouble" it's him! "I just want to save -umph-" I cut him off by hugging him

"I knew you were here to save mom" he looked at me shocked

"you aren't mad?" I shook my head

"no I'm just glad you're here… but kari's another story" I hugged him tighter "I always wanted a dad" I felt his arms wrap around me 'I feel so safe'

"which is why you chose to betray mom?" I looked behind me to see kari standing on the injured bodies of dad's friends.

"what have you-"

"erasing evidence of your betrayal" she looked at dad for a moment "aizen won't be happy if he finds out you're willing to help him and will kill mom without hesitation using the collar that he used to imprison mom to do so"

"I'm sure we can find a way to-"

"don't you think that I'd known a way I would have done it already. You know that I will do anything to keep you and mom safe" she jumped down from the piles of bodies "even if it means killing him"

It all happened too fast the next thing I knew I was thrown to the wall and hikari had her twin swords pinned on both sides of dad's head. _'That's her zanpakto in its sealed form!'_

"drag them to hell" the one of the swords were reacting to her words

"STOP!"

"that's enough hikari" aizen said 'I didn't realize he was here' .and worse of all mom was standing behind him.

"Ichigo?" mom was on the edge of tears.

"shiro" hikari pressed her sword close to his throat silently warning him.

"you did good kari" then there was a binding spell placed on dad. Hikari watched as he was taken away with emotionless eyes.

**A/U: i'm so sorry this chapter is late.**

**and if your wondering what collar hikari was talking about it was when ulquiorra captured shiro.**


	17. Chapter 16

(shiro's p.o.v)

I can't even fake a smile and lie to sora that his dad will be okay. So he cried himself to sleep in my arms and I couldn't stop crying. I could even look my own daughter in the eye without hating her for what she did. But I felt a tug on my shirt it was kari she flinched at the look I gave her and quickly ran out of the room.

"What am I going to do"

(hikari's p.o.v)

'Monster, freak, failure what kind of kid gets hated by their mother anyways' I was sitting outside of the room listening as one of my zanpakto izanami rambled on, normally I wouldn't care but in this case she was right. How could I do that I let out my own dad get captured like that _have I really gone heartless_

'Monster' maybe she's right maybe I am a monster

'Cut the kid some slack. She was only trying to protect her family' I heard the other zanpakto izanagi said out of annoyance.

'but at the cost of the people most important to her hating her? That doesn't seem like a fair trade' they continued on for a while.

'maybe they'll be better off if Ulquiorra didn't save her when she was a kid!' my eyes widen at what izanami said I knew it was out of anger but it doesn't hurt any less.

'shit! Kid you know she didn't mean it' she's right maybe mom would be happier without me. If I died on that day and never came back.

I stood up and started to walk towards aizen's room. 'Whatever you're thinking of doing you should-' "oh shut up already!" I screamed before punching a wall making a large hole for everyone to see. "oh is the little princess upset" I whipped my head around to see aizen smirking at me I want him _dead_.

"free my family"

"why should I do that?"

"I'll offer you a deal"

"a deal?"

"yeah." I paused for a moment "release hichigo ogichi shirosaki, sora shirosaki and Ichigo kurosaki in exchange for my loyalty to you" he paused for a moment to think about it, then his smirk widen

"sure it seems like a good cost" and then he walked passed me telling some random arrancar to fix the wall and prepare a room for his new body guard. I suddenly felt sick I swore to kill this man yet I'm forced to protect him sometimes life just isn't fair.

* * *

Opening the door to my dad's cell I found him sitting in the corner next to the bed. He snarled at me and looked at me with the same eyes as mom. I walked closer to him and healed him the best I could before someone walked into the room with mom and sora tied up, then they placed them next to dad while mom hugged dad sora stared at me we stared at each other for a moment before I pulled out my zanpakto.

"create izanagi, drag them to hell izanami" then my two swords transformed to a double bladed naginata.

"m'sorry for all I did" was my last words to them as I swung my blade.

(Shiro's p.o.v)

I groaned as I woke up I felt awful my head hurt so bad and I couldn't breathe so well. I opened my eyes to see sora hugging me, he was sitting on my chest 'that's why I had trouble breathing'.

"shiro?" I looked to my right to see Ichigo wrapped in bandages. I cried and hugged him, and kissing him. I broke the kiss to rest my forehead against his shoulder and kissed sora's forehead. Ichigo smiled fondly at this.

"what happened to the other one" I froze at this remembering my daughter.

"she didn't make it" I started crying for some reason I felt like I was forgetting something, some of my memories had a distorted figure in them. Ichigo hugged me closer and whispered soothing things to me.

**…Meanwhile in las noches…**

Turning off the little screen that showed my family … no not mine at least not anymore. Altering their memory so that they couldn't remember me growing up to be the person I am today all that is left is that little girl who died in her mother's arms months ago. Hikari shirosaki didn't exist as far as they are concern and that was how I wanted it to be. Aizen has not made a date for the war yet he said he wanted to have it take place when I can turn into a hollow which won't be long judging by the growing hole in my chest.

**A/U: I'm so tired -whines- I hate nightmares. **

**Review please maybe they'll help me sleep at night.**


End file.
